Overboard
by sweetprincess14
Summary: DISCONTINUING Hermione and Ginny are sick of Ron and Harry's new attitudes now that they dumped them the girls start liking two slytherins, but they can't have them. So they go on a muggle cruise to get away from it all. What will happen on the cruise
1. Potion assignment

_Hi i decided to write a Harry Potter fanfic. This is my first to plz R&R and tell me what you think, but don't be rude about it ok._

_Disclamier: Sweetprincess14 does not own Harry Potter or the cast _

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"What is wrong with you Ron can't you ever think of anyone, but yourself."

I was yelling at Ron again for the what 19th time today and guess why. Because he came into lunch yelling at me to ask help him with his Potions essay.

"Ron I would be glad to help you on you essay, but I'm kinda eating at the moment so can I help you in like an hour or so", I said as kindly as I can, I mean even if he's my boyfriend I kinda would like to finish my lunch before helping him cuz I haven't eaten since dinner last night because I was working on my Charms essay which is due in a week and you know me I hate to be behind schedule.

"But Mione my essay is due in an hour I can't wait and sit here until you finish I'm fail if you don't help me".

And that's when the argument started.

Now I'm in my own room because this year I was made Head Girl of Hogwarts so I get my own common room and everything away from everyone but that doesn't mean I'm not sharing all of this yea you guessed it I'm sharing with the Head Boy, but i know you'll never guess who that is well its: Draco Malfoy they Slytherin Sex God himself.

Ok maybe that's not that surprising I mean he is secong best in he class, but with his attitude and personality its hard to believe he was ever to be made Head Boy. Ok now that I'm ok now I guess I'll go and see if Ron needs any help with his stupid Potions essay even if it's due in like 10 minutes. Ha that's what he gets for not doing it when he's suppose to and waiting for me to help him or rather do it for him. Man sometimes I wish I never started dating him in the first place he will never grow up, but right now I just feel bad for Ginny because Harry is starting to act like Ron in a way and Ginny and a whole year younger than us so it makes it harder on her to help Harry with stuff that she doesn't even know yet.

* * *

_So what do you guys think R&R and tell me if you want more _


	2. Breakup

_Hey this is a new chapter plz R&R enjoy_**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

I was sitting in my room right now balling my eyes out because I went to go help Ron with his Potions assignment and then guess what happened?

_Flashback_

_Hermione: Ron how did you do on your potions assignment_

_Ron: HORRIBLE no thanks to you you were suppose to help me you're my girlfriend_

_Hermione: Well excuse me I was going to help you until we got into a fight over nothing_

_Ron: Well you shouldn't have started a fight with me cuz now I have a T on my paper now_

_Hermione: Well is it really my fault you didn't do your work when you were suppose to ._

_If you did you probably would have passed_

_Ron: that is not he point the point is you're my girlfriend and your suppose to help me when I need it_

_Hermione: Merlin Ronald I have helped you through plenty of hard times over the past 7 years and now just because I refused to help you cheat on you assignment your yelling at me_

_Ron: Well yeah I mean if you don't want to help out your boyfriend then I guess we're through (he didn't mean to say it but before he could take it back _

_Hermione: FINE I GUESS WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE THEN (And i started running back to my common room hoping no one was there and you can guess the rest)_

_End of Flashback _

And that is why I'm sitting here crying my eyes out all because of stupid Ron and his stupid mouth. Thankfully no one was in my common room when I got back if not I think Malfoy would be wondering why I'm crying and if I told him I bet he would just laugh at me for being so stupid and say," Oh I that's so funny the Weasly doesn't even want you now". Then I would cry again and again and again until I fell asleep.

Then she fell asleep anyways.

* * *

hope you liked it now if you want more your going to have to R&R 


	3. AN READ

A/N I've decided to discontinue this story.

Sorry to my fellow readers, but I might start writing again in the future.

Just not anytime soon.

Thank you for the years of support.


End file.
